arcana cœlestia
by mayuniverse
Summary: a stack of fragments of a constellation that stretched across them / non-linear plot. dazai/akutagawa/chuuya. for #30DaysofLiterature day 3 ; sun, moon, stars and the whole universe x "I thought we'd have more time"


w/e for me the deadline is 11.59pm at the same day fight me

p.s. do I want to kill myself with writing an ot3 I don't even understand but I have so much feels with

sighs I hope I don't butcher them too much.

and day 2 entry is an original fic so you won't find it here but at my ao3

* * *

XIX.

If Akutagawa was as low as the earth, it was a given, his lack of choice on what he could put in the center of his life. He was not graced by much guidance, did not regard the introduction to the concept of god as a positive one. Did not experience the study of social expectations, or at the very least, thought it was nonsense for a person who was never decent like him.

As Dazai took him in, he started bending the blessing which is Rashoumon, receiving more than enough sum of money to support himself and Gin, and gaining a motive to establish things that used to be out of his imagination. For him to consider Dazai, the first person who took him out from the filthy streets, as his saving light, was reasonable.

For him to follow every order and every word, from raising his shadows to destroy the weak to dropping his stance into a kneel in front of his mentor. For him to devise gimmicks with the sole motivation of being saw by Dazai by chance, and to receive every single form of acknowledgement he was able to get.

Then the orbit of the mafia's prodigy changed course to some other place, too far and too pure for Akutagawa's crushing grasp. And the sickly youth had never been so lost, but he had never been so blind on his faith, too—for he had no plan on stopping to prove his worth in every further meeting; either as an advanced ability user who would make it hard to be nullified or as an obedient dog whose master had abandoned.

XVIII.

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke was a satellite for the organization, crafted to serve only the most specific purpose; torture and murder. Reaching for the focal point of the alignment would be a long stretch for those who lived at the far edge and locked everything that was not explicit about them from everyone else. Compared to someone like Chuuya.

Nakahara Chuuya was sure that he himself, too, was comparable to a celestial body, although for now he was not sure what it was the exact form. One thing he could confirm was that he can encompass the whole group better as he was near equal to the elites but never exclude himself from the other levels. Compared to most people, including Akutagawa, excepting Dazai.

Dazai Osamu was one of the closest things to the utmost center of the galaxy. For whether he was the black hole that sucked all the other objects into him was debatable. However, his ability to draw and to provoke people around him was something that most would find hard to deny.

But Chuuya acknowledged, that the one behind the splendor of the Black Lizard combatant was none other than Dazai. For the martial artist caught visible signs of influences of his hatred partner in some of Akutagawa's perceived movements. In the contrast of his spiteful demeanor against Dazai's happy-go-lucky ones, in how there was no taught tact or self-control in it.

In the shadows from Akutagawa's black robe clashing against Chuuya's small frame and the frail body sinking into manipulated center of mass; he wanted to hate but he wanted to revel, too.

XVII.

There could be more than one leader, although not in the supreme level. Chuuya had become one amongst the top brass of the Port Mafia. With his skill and cooperation with the other mafias, the one moment when he wiped the whole enemy group with Dazai being the most remarkable. To the point that now they had a name attached to refer both of them as one. (Double black. The two darkest.)

Those people in high places, like everyone else, could be looking up at each other, revolving around each other. The five executive members, placing right below Ougai, were all equals in the eye of the group, only differentiated by name, ability, experience and duty; the things that helped to identify people like them everywhere else.

At a moment when he was around at the same standing with Dazai, Chuuya thought, he would be willing to let the man with bandages around his body to bind the two of together. To let them set their paths around each other. However much it would made both Chuuya and Dazai's bloods boil, however much it would made them loathe their life and the man next to them.

Instead he should have reminded himself about the brown-haired bastard, having left for a while. Chuuya had never been so ticked off with the fact that he's no longer around, but he had never been so liberated either—for he could do as he please without having to be tricked into someone else's wishes.

XXI.

Dazai could have turned away from Chuuya and Akutagawa's a long time ago, but the reality for the three remained to be the harbor town of Yokohama. The older man had not cease to exist yet, had not change his place of residence to somewhere else yet.

More than four years passed when he was working for what they would have said as _the good_. It was not a surprise that the world had changed since then, but the appearance of an international group trying to interfere with the city and its mortals was not even what they had in mind.

 _Our time is not much,_ the current armed detective whispered to the air, as he gripped two of his previous juniors in their waists when they crossed paths, and let go of them to raise against their common enemy.

* * *

in case you haven't figure out. the roman numbers are both an indicator of someone's age and a major arcana tarot card. the age doesn't have to be of the person told in the part, but the card is; in writing order: the sun - the moon - the star - the world.

I wish to revert to my usual linear/scene-based/non-vignette style in this challenge someday but no not today. so yeah y'all have been receiving something different than what I usually am.


End file.
